Behind The Screams
by Deathdealer99
Summary: a kid suddenly appears on the island who is he? How will be effect the things to come [Set in season 2] R&R Please!


Behind the screams

Disclaimer: I do not own LOST or any of the characters accept the ones I made so if your one of there lawyers leave me alone!

Summary: a kid suddenly appears on the island who is he? How will be effect the things to come Set in season 2 R&R Please!

Warning: This fan fiction contains language and violence and some raciest comments.

* * *

Prelude

Ryan a kid in his mid teen years stands in the door of a hospital room his sister laying there cuts on her face her cloths done "Sir? Do you know what happened to her?" asks a distant voice "no I'm sorry I don't…" says Ryan looking sad he couldn't protect his own sister from the same kind of evil he hates.

Ryan walked to the pop machine in the waiting room "nothing good here" he says sighing just picking a coke anyways. "Wonder how mush I'm going to get my ass kicked for this…" Ryan says to himself thinking about his father "um sir?" asked a voice Ryan looks over it's the same cop from earlier "what?" he asks staring into his eyes "are you related to that young women?" asks the police officer "yes I am I'm waiting on my parents before I say a word" says Ryan walking into his sisters room and closing the door before the officer could stop him.

Ryan must have fallen asleep because he didn't hear the nurse come in "Hey kiddo what you doing still here?" she asks nicely "Just watching her…I don't know where my parents are or if they're coming" says Ryan looking over at his sister with tears falling from his eyes "would you like a coffee?" asks the nurse.

"Ya, sure but I have no cash on me" says Ryan sighing "its okay my treat what do you take?" asks the nurse "4x4" says Ryan smiling at her "okay I'll be back in a couple" says the Nurse closing the door behind her and locking it.

The nurse returned about 15 minutes later with Ryan's coffee and one for herself "Well kiddo seems your father is here I don't know about your mom through" says the nurse handing the coffee to him "he doesn't deserve to see her" says Ryan looking away taking a sip

"Why is that?" asks the nurse looking at Ryan "because…just because" says Ryan taking another sip and getting up "I'll be right back." Says Ryan walking out seeing his father "what you doing here?" asks Ryan rudely "watch your mouth boy" growls his father "what dad I'm safe here you cannot touch me" says Ryan smirking

Ryan's Father quickly got up and walked out to him grabbing my by the shirt collar "you little fucker…don't ever talk back to me" he says putting Ryan down "whatever I'm telling and by the way your on camera." Says Ryan when suddenly he's punched in the face "Really now?" he asks looking down at his son laying on the ground.

Ryan woke up in the hospital room in the bed beside his sister with a rocking head ach "what the fuck…" says Ryan "why didn't you tell me he abused you?" asks the nurse "because it was none of your business" says Ryan sighing "Where is he?" asks Ryan looking at her "right now in hand cuffs he's going to sit in jail for the night" says the nurse "alright." Says Ryan "I'm grabbing you a ticket to L.A your mother will come with your sister once she's better" says the nurse

Ryan stares at her "what the fuck are you talking about?" asks Ryan "I'm sending you to L.A your mother agreed your living with your aunt" says the nurse calming "WHO'S FUCKEN TOLD YOU TO GET INTO MY LIFE!" yells Ryan suddenly exploding "Don't you dare talk to me like that!" yells the nurse "I've lived all my childhood and teen years with a abusive father I'm trying to help you!" yells the nurse more her face growing red

"I'm sorry…" says Ryan turning his head "its fine just be safe and listen" says the nurse.

**Six hours later.**

Packed with his bags and other shit Ryan stand's in front of the airport "see you soon Amanda." Says Ryan walking into the airport some people look at him some don't "Hey kid you dropped this" says a female blonde handing Ryan his wallet "oh thanks." Says Ryan smiling at the women "no problem, you here alone?" asks the women "um ya shit happened, well better get going thanks and nice meeting you" says Ryan running to the flight gate "Oceana Flight 182 now boarding" says a women on the PA.

Ryan sat down in his seat looking around "god I hate planes" says Ryan sighing "oh why is that?" asks a guy with brown hair "because I have bad experiences" says Ryan gripping on his seat as the flight takes off.

**43 days later**

"Kid wake up" says a distant voice to Ryan as he starts to come to not knowing where he is or who is near him "who are you?" asks Ryan rolling to his side "same question to you what's your name!" asks the person "Ryan Thomas White" says Ryan holding his head feeling a wetness on it

"You where on Oceana Flight 182?" asks the man "well duh dumb ass" says Ryan getting up barely able to stand "my name is Eko" says the tall black guy in front of Ryan "where are we?" asks Ryan looking around seeing about 7 other people around him "where in a jungle" says another man

"I know that…but where I'm supposed to be in LA" says Ryan sighing "the plane crashed there's only 61 left" says the one called Eko, "what the hell do you think your doing? He could be one of them!" yells a female "what would a kid be doing here in the jungle with them Ana" says Eko.

* * *

A/N: this is my first LOST fan fiction so be sure to give ideas and R&R 


End file.
